


Little Red and Big Bad (Milkovich)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie is graduating, Dumb fights, Flirting, Like 2 seconds but it's still there, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, car breakdown fic, insecure! mickey, jealous! mickey, stranded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey run out of gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and Big Bad (Milkovich)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the sequel to Forts and Future (which is gonna be called Vegas and Victories as a teaser) and somehow this happened. It is so dumb and silly and a head canon probably but there's smut so enjoy!  
> COMMENT/KUDOS if you like!!!!  
> (If I put it in caps people actually do it tho)  
> Xx  
> T  
> Ps: this title is SHIT

"Why are you stopping?"  
"I'm not stopping, I think-" the car skitters to a stop and the check fuel light flicks on a few miles too late.  
"What the fuck Ian?"  
"We ran out of gas."  
"We ran out of, what? Are you kidding me?"  
"Do you think I'd fucking joke about this? It's almost midnight and we're on our way to my sister's graduation, why the hell would I find this funny?"  
"Well god no need to freak out at me about it!" Mickey snaps. 

Ian unbuckles his seat belt and leans forward, and turns the key, and he listens to the car turn over but never start several times.  
"Fuck!" He slams his hands on the wheel, flicks on the bright lights and gets out of the car. Mickey sits still for a moment, before he throws off his seatbelt and takes off after Ian. 

"Just where do you think you're going?"  
"What the fuck does it look like? To get some help!"  
"You can't just walk around by yourself! It's dark and you don't know where we are!"  
"Well a lot of good it's going to do just sitting here!"  
"Why are you being such a dick?"  
"I dunno Mickey, maybe it's because this is your fault!"  
"My fault? Are you shitting me? You're the one driving!"  
"Yes and as the driver I tried to stop several times but you kept insisting that if we just kept driving we could make it there early." 

"I meant we should just go through the drive thru instead of eating at some bullshit restaurant. As the driver, you should have fucking noticed we were low on gas and ignored my bitching."  
"Oh yeah like your bitching is eagerly ignored."  
"Fuck off."  
"You know what fuck you. I'm gonna go look for someone or a gas station or something cause lord knows you won't do anything."  
"See if I fucking care!"  
"You clearly don't! I hope you get hit by a car!"  
"I hope you get fucking knifed you dip shit!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Fuck you!" Mickey screams, watching Ian flip him off and walk away. 

He pouts and sits on the car hood taking a pack of Marlboros out of his pocket and lighting one up. He smokes a few cigarettes and sees how far he can throw the butts. It's kinda cold and he has no clue what time it is, but he can see better up here, and he's waiting for Ian to come back. No matter how much the red head is pissing him off right now. Soon enough, probably a half hour later Ian strolls up, shirtless and breathing hard.  
"I ran a ways and there's nothing. We're fucked." 

"Smoke?" Mickey asks, holding out the cigarette. Ian takes it and hoists himself onto the hood of the car, wiping his sweaty face with his shirt.  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
"Sit here until someone drives by? Or wait until it's light enough to walk?"  
"Didn't you just run in the dark?"  
"I'm coordinated."  
"So I'm not?"  
"Fuck does everything gave to be a fight?"  
Mickey rolls his eyes and takes a drag of the cigarette and leans back against the hood of car. It's going to be a long night. 

Mickey wakes up to Ian shouting and a car honking. He's no longer sitting on the hood, he's tucked into the back seat, one of Ian's hoodies drapped over him. Ian's honking the horn at a passing car and by the pinkish purple color of the sky it's probably around four or five in the morning. 

The car, thankfully stops and an attractive dark haired man saunters out.  
"Well what's a cutie like you doing all alone out here?"  
Mickey's head snaps up and he's ready to jump out of the car and beat the shit out of him, but Ian just tilts his head to the side.  
"I ran out of gas." He pouts. 

"So I suppose you need some help?"  
"You'd help me?" And that's Ian's sultry voice and Mickey is going to kick his ass.  
"Of course, can't leave you stranded out here little red." Attractive Asshole states.  
Ian fucking laughs at that, Mickey cracks his knuckles.  
"Cute. Not original. But cute."  
The attractive guy laughs and pats Ian's arm,  
"I try."  
"You gonna be my big bad?" Ian teases and Mickey loses it, throwing open the door and hopping out of the car, trying to look as menacing as possible as he can with sleepy eyes and mused hair. 

"Oh, who's your friend?" Attractive Asshole purrs, hand still on Ian's shoulder. Mickey's one step away from punching this guy in the throat and being like "I'm his boyfriend bitch!" But Ian speaks before he can.  
"It's just my brother, we're headed to our little sister's graduation, and I was being a dumbass and ran out of gas."  
"You're not a dumbass. Not at all. Well there's a gas station about fifteen miles away, you can come with me-"  
"No." Mickey snaps. ""Absolutely not."  
"Mickey," Ian says gently.  
"Ian," Mickey mocks. 

"Ian, I like that." Attractive Asshole purrs.  
"Mick, I'm gonna go get some gas so we can get out of here." He says slowly.  
Mickey frowns, especially when the guy throws an arm around Ian and pulls him close,  
"Ian and I will be fine Mick!" He says cheerfully. 

Mickey hesitates, he trusts Ian but this guy is attractive, and well built. If he kissed Ian he can't imagine Ian pushing him away and saying know. I mean he's way more in Ian's league than Mickey is. But he wants to make it to Debbie's graduation because she's done nothing but support their relationship, even when no one else did, and he loved her just as much as Mandy. (And he knew if they didn't show up his balls would be forcibly removed from his body. Real talk.) 

So he sucks up his Milkovich pride, deams that this is worthy to an extremely enthusiastic blow job, bites his tongue and let's Ian go with the fucking douche. As Attractive Asshole leads him away, Ian turns back and shoots Mickey a reassuring smile, which in reality makes him feel like he's reassuring him he's gonna jump in the other guys ass but whatever. 

Mickey finishes his pack of Marlboros waiting for Ian to get back, and he's never been so excited to see a black Volvo in his life. (Yes Attractive Asshole drove a Volvo, ridiculous right?) Ian hops out of the car and carries over the gas containers while the guy helps him. They fill the tank as Mickey sulks, and Ian starts the car, making sure everything is working properly. 

Mickey watches and the guy leans into Ian's ear, whispering something probably disgusting and terrible and Ian smiles and pats his arm as if they've known each other forever. The guy has the nerve to hand Ian his phone and before Ian can enter what Mickey hopes is a fake number, he clears his throat rather loudly.  
"So we're really fucking late and Debbie's gonna kill us if we're not on time so,"  
"Alright just one-"  
"We've gotta fucking go now!" Mickey hollers and the guy gives him a confused look, taking his phone and heading to his car, looking slightly angry but more hurt. Pussy, Mickey thinks. 

Mickey watches in relief as he drives away and doesn't even realize Ian's holding onto him before he sinks into his chest. Ian kisses the top of his head.  
"You were so good, letting me flirt with him huh? I know we were fighting earlier but we were both being idiots. I just wanted to get out of here."  
"You're just too damn attractive for  
your own good." Mickey mumbles into his neck.  
"You know I only want you right?"  
Mickey flushes and nods slowly.  
"Would never fuck anyone else. Not in a million years when I have this perfect ass," He punctuates it with a squeeze to Mickey's butt, and shoves him back against the car. "Not when I have such a perfect guy." He flicks his tongue in Mickey's ear. 

Mickey moans, and licks the side of Ian's neck before biting down rather hard.  
"Fuck." Ian hisses, hips bucking forward. Mickey moans around the skin in his mouth, sucking down to make a nice deep hickey. Ian tugs him away by the hair when it gets too sore and Mickey grins at him.  
"Mine."  
"Oh that's how you want to play it?" Ian asks, pushing Mickey harder against the car door with his hips. 

He bites into Mickey's mouth and they're both ridiculously hard. He pushes Mickey's shirt up a bit so he can dig into his hips and thrust, like he's actually fucking into Mickey. He can feel himself leaking into his jeans, but he doesn't want to remove his fingers from Mickey's soft flesh. He wants to dig in so hard that there's little purple finger shaped bruises that make Mickey's cock twitch when his jeans brush against them. He fucks his tongue into Mickey's mouth and bucks his hips harder until he's sure he can feel the whole car shaking. 

"Cmon Mick, we gotta go."  
"We're already gonna be late," He huffs out breathlessly, "Not gonna show up with come in my pants."  
"You can change in the car, come on." Ian bites on his lower lip, soothing over the hurt with his tongue.  
"No, just take me out and finish me." Mickey whines, neck arching back.  
"Can't, then I'm gonna wanna fuck your perfect little ass and we're really gonna be late."  
"So close-" Mickey grunts unhappily.  
"Come on Mickey. Like a good little boy. Make a mess in your pants for me." Ian rasps into his ear. 

Mickey moans loudly as he shoots into his pants, Ian falling over the edge right after him, once he feels the wetness in Mickey's jeans.  
"Oh fuck Mick!" He cries into Mickey's shoulder.  
They lean against the car, trying to catch their breath, Ian caging Mickey against the car. 

Eventually Mickey moves, shoves Ian off of him and opens the back seat door to grab them fresh boxers and pants.  
"I fuckin hate you." He mutters as he wipes the drying come off his thighs with his spoiled boxers.  
"You love me." Ian teases, looking up from where he's doing the same thing.  
"We're gonna show up smelling like semen." Mickey whines. "Not that she's never smelt it before but,"  
"Heyyyy." Ian whines, hitting Mickey upside the head, where he's laughing hysterically at his own joke. "That's my sister!"  
"That's my sister too, still fucking funny."

Ian stares at him, and Mickey blushes, and drops the dirty boxers, and pulls on new ones all under Ian's gaze.  
"Let's get a move on. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you take me to get pancakes on the way there," Mickey looks up at Ian and winks, "Big red."  
"Oh you're an asshole!" Ian calls as Mickey yanks up his pants and darts around to the passenger door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts or bug me about updates on tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich


End file.
